Computer docking station usually provides USB port, HDMI, Ethernet, USB type-c power delivery capability, etc. with wireless charging pad and a Bluetooth circuit. In some cases, the phone and the docking station are connected through the BLE (Bluetooth), and the docking station and the computer are connected through the USB and/or the Bluetooth connection. The computer and the phone are paired through the docking station so as to transmit information or back up data through the WIFI.
Sometimes, the computer may pair with more than one phone through the same docking station. In this situation, how to let the users switch the phones paired to the computer through the docking station easily is a problem to be improved in the art.